Apparatus for measuring skew in a tape transport is well known as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,414,816--R. Tobey et al. Servomotor systems for automatic skew control also are known as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,937,239--S. M. Garber, Jr. et al, 2,751,439--L. D. Burton, 3,526,726--J. P. Corbett et al, 3,387,295--D. L. DeMoss, and 2,938,962--J. A. Konins et al. Such prior art arrangements include the use of control tracks along opposite edges of the tape along which control signals are recorded during recording of desired information along intermediate tracks. The use of two tracks for control signals greatly reduces the amount of information which otherwise could be recorded on the tape if said tracks could be employed for recording data, or the like.